Double the yum, an Fstop outtake
by pixiegiggles
Summary: It's Sunday night... the best night of the week! Join Sookie and Amelia for some Fiends fun. An Fstop outtake, set a few weeks into the future.


_A/N: Helloooo my lovelies! Soooo… I know this is super-tiny barely even teacup-size, but I was inspired to write this little ditty by the Support Stacie auction I'm participating in._

_What's that you ask? Well, let me tell you! Support Stacie is an amazing cause that helps raise money for the cancer treatments of a fellow fanfic writer. You can bid on your favorite authors and tell them what you want them to write! I have put myself up (and EN in all his Nutella-pushing, plaid-rockin' goodness) To bid, or to check out all the other offers, go to the auction forum:_

_http://www . supportstacie . com/phpBB3/viewforum . php?f=24_

_Please donate to a good cause! If you don't bid on me, there are some wonderful other ladies up for bid: sheba6086, misscyn, PrincessStayPuff, seastarr08, Lindsay K, Lub a Dub, Miss Construed, A_RedHead_Thing, sunkisz, thyra10, greenlemons, and Ohfortuneslost._

_Please don't hate me for being such a teasing h00r!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**On a Sunday in the not-too-distant future...**_

**ooO][Ooo  
**

"Oh my god, girl. Have you seen it?"

Amelia practically mowed me over on her way into the living room, flipping on the TV without so much as another glance my way.

Well, _hello to you too_.

This had become our regular routine—watching Fiends together every Sunday—but she usually wasn't this riled up. Or pushy. Literally. "Are you planning on telling me what the hell you're talking about, Ames?"

She whipped around to face me, her eyes dancing with glee. "Holy crap! You _haven't_ seen them!" I became quite concerned for the well-being of the remote, as she was now waving it around wildly. "They made these new promo spots for Fiends! You're going. To. _Diiiie_." She stretched out the last word while her eyes bugged out violently, cartoon-style.

After a few moments of begging and nudging, I was able to get her to sit down. I was kind of worried she might hurt herself, the way she was going. Geesh, the girl was excitable. She had finally somewhat settled down, when said spot came on and she began to bounce up and down, squealing, "This is it! This is it!"

I shushed her and yanked the remote from her hand, turning up the volume.

A cheery- jingle voice came on as the camera panned in on Bjorn straddling a motorcycle, taking off his helmet and shaking out his long blond locks.

_**Double your pleasure, double your fun … **_

Another bike now pulled up from behind, revealing Leif in all his man-whoring yummieness, sporting his signature wife-beater and accompanying smirk. They did go so well together.

_**Double the Viking … double the yum!**_

They got off the bikes, throwing their arms around each other as they began to saunter down the street, the swooning ladies dropping in their wake.

The Alvin-and-the-chipmunks-pitch soundtrack kept on:

_**Double double your sighing, **_

_**Double double your swooning, **_

_**No single guy double satisfies you like a date with the Double Viking yum. **_

_**Double double the jawporn,**_

_**And quadruple the handporn.**_

_**No single guy satisfies you like,**_

_**Double the Viking, double the yum,**_

_**Come on and double it, **_

_**Double your fun!**_

The screen faded to black as the deep voice of the announcer came on:

_**Whether you're team human or team Vamp, a date with Fiends is sure to double your fun!**_

The commercial ended with the latest Fiends poster, featuring a side by side photo of each brother, with the caption 'sink your sweet tooth into it'.

Amelia and I turned to each other, all blinking and breathless for a long, silent moment before breaking into fits of violent giggles—not the cute ones either; the snorting and gagging for breath kind.

"Oh my god, did I really just see that?" I wiped tears out of the corners of my eyes.

"I know, huh? Man, too bad they couldn't get Chris Brown to do the song."

We couldn't stop laughing until the Fiends episode came on.


End file.
